Truth Or Dare?
by Erin Wood
Summary: Lizzie invites Gordo and Miranda over for a game of Truth Or Dare! There will be funny Truths and Eye Popping Dares! Please R&R! *Ch.15* FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
(A/N I'm not sure but I think I'm the first one to write a Lizzie McGuire Truth or Dare! YEA! the little animated Lizzie comments are in *)  
  
"Hey guys," Lizzie said into the phone.  
  
She was talking to Gordo and Miranda on three way. "Hey Lizzie," they both answered.  
  
"What's going on today? are you guys doing anything?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I'm practicing the violin," Miranda said.  
  
"I'm working on a new movie," Gordo said.  
  
"Don't tell me it's something to do with running shoes again..." Lizzie said.  
  
"No, this time it's based on Walking shoes," Gordo said, in a matter-of- fact tone.  
  
"Gordo, you're such a geek!" Miranda stated.  
  
*What's his deal anyway?* "Well, I was thinking, do you guys want to come over and play a good game of Truth or Dare?" Lizzie wondered.  
  
"Truth or Dare? that's so much fun, I'll be right over," said Miranda, as she hung up the phone.  
  
It was only Lizzie and Gordo now. "How about you Gordo?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Lizzie? Truth or Dare? isn't that a little babyish?" Gordo asked.  
  
"We need you, we can't play with only two," Lizzie answered.  
  
"Well, why doesn't Matt play?" Gordo asked.  
  
*Yeah, right. Let's leave the dorky brother out of this.* "Come on, are you chicken?" Lizzie prodded.  
  
"No, I'll be right there," Gordo covered up.  
  
Soon, there was a click as Gordo hung up the phone. Lizzie smiled to herself and went to answer the doorbell. "Come in," Lizzie said.  
  
"Where's Gordo?" Miranda asked.  
  
"He'll be here any minute, or now," said Lizzie, as Gordo appeared in the doorway.  
  
"This better be good," Gordo said.  
  
"Oh it will!" Lizzie said, as a smile formed on her face.  
  
*My plan, Gordo kissing Miranda! haha*  
  
The three friends walked up the stairs to Lizzie's room. "talk a seat on the floor," Lizzie said.  
  
"Ok, who goes first?" Miranda asked.  
  
"How about you go ahead, Miranda," Lizzie said.  
  
"Ok, umm, I pick..Gordo!" Miranda said.  
  
Gordo was looking down at the floor, but looked up as he heard his name. "Truth or Dare Gordo?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Truth," Gordo sighed.  
  
"Gordo's a chicken!" Lizzie teased.  
  
"I don't care, Truth," Gordo said.  
  
(A/N Hope you like this chapter, please R&R! I'll take suggestions for Truths and Dares! I need a Truth for Gordo too!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
"Ok, here's your truth Gordo, repeat after me," Miranda started, "I, David Gordon, truly love..."  
  
"Hey!" Gordo protested, "That's not a truth!"  
  
"It is now," Miranda said.  
  
"Well, I'm not doing it," said Gordo.  
  
"Fine, pick a dare then," Lizzie challenged.  
  
"Ok, Dare," Gordo decided.  
  
"Ok, I dare you...hold on," Miranda said.  
  
she whispered something in Lizzie's ear. Lizzie burst out laughing. "That's a good one!" Lizzie yelled with enthusiasm.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Go up to Matt, and say "Matt, I love you!" Miranda joked.  
  
"No way!" Gordo said, "I'll so the truth then".  
  
"There's no turning back now Gordo, you have to do it, or are you chicken," Lizzie teased.  
  
Gordo put on a brave face and walked out the door, reluctant, but hey! he didn't want to be a chicken! *Oh my god! I can't believe he's actually doing this! what a geek! but one with courage at least.* Gordo walked up to Matt, who was working on one of his so called "Brilliant inventions". "Matt?" Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said, half listening.  
  
"I love you," said Gordo.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" is what Lizzie and Miranda heard coming from Matt. They started laughing, harder when Gordo mumbled.  
  
Matt ran from the room, and slammed his bedroom door hard. "By the way," Gordo mumbled, "It was just a dare!"  
  
Gordo walked back into Lizzie's room, looking confident, but embarrassed deep down. "That was the funniest thing I've ever heard you say, Gordo," Miranda laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll get you two back when it's my turn," said Gordo.  
  
"Well, here's your chance," Lizzie laughed, "Cause it's your turn now".  
  
"Ok, I think I'll pick, you Lizzie," said Gordo, smirking.  
  
"Try me," Lizzie said, "I pick Dare".  
  
"Excellent," Gordo mused.  
  
Gordo thought long and hard about this one, but he heard Lizzie door creak open. "Who is it?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"It's me," said Matt.  
  
Gordo looked away, half blushing, half pretending he was dead. "What do you want little freak?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I just wanted to tell Gordo something," Matt said.  
  
"What?" Gordo asked, still avoiding Matt's look.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Matt screamed.  
  
"Calm down, it was a dare," Miranda said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, in that case, I DON'T CARE! IT SOUNDED REAL!" Matt screamed again, running away.  
  
(A/N Hope you like this chapter! I don't want to take requests for Truths and Dares anymore, cause isn't it so much more fun for you, if you're surprised!! Please R&R! ^^) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Gordo sat, seriously embarrassed. "Ok Gordo, don't mind the little freak, what's my dare?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Hmmmmm," Gordo thought, "I once did a dare at a party, it was funny, it could work for you".  
  
*Great! any dare Gordo's done, is going to be totally easy!* "Well, what is it?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Still thinking," Gordo said.  
  
"Gordo! hurry up!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
Gordo thought long and hard about this dare. "Let me check something first," Gordo said.  
  
He looked out of Lizzie's window to across the street. There were policemen surrounding a house. "Why are there policemen at that house?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear? their alarm system went off, the police are checking to make sure everthing's in its place," Lizzie said, biting her nail.  
  
"Excellent!" said Gordo, looking at all the people watching, and kids riding their bikes up the street.  
  
"Well, go ahead Gordo," Miranda prodded.  
  
"Ok," Gordo started, "Lizzie, I dare you to run down the street and back up again screaming, "My pants are falling down!"  
  
Miranda let out a laugh, "Good one," she said.  
  
*No way! Gordo didn't say that! there are so many people down there!* "No way! I switch to dare," Lizzie answered.  
  
"Sorry Lizzie, you said yourself that you can't switch," Gordo said, laughing.  
  
*Who knew my words would hurt myself?* "Ok," Lizzie said.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Any minute now," Miranda said.  
  
Miranda and Gordo were trying to wait patiently for Lizzie to hurry up, face her fears, just go down the street! "Ok I'm going," Lizzie finally said.  
  
She took a deep breath and started running in a joggin pace down the street. "My pants are falling down!" she screamed.  
  
Gordo and Miranda laughed so hard, Gordo fell back and hit his head on the pavement. "Ow," he moaned.  
  
Lizzie was turning bright red, all eyes were on her. The police turned to look at her. "Are you alright miss?" one asked.  
  
Lizzie ignored them and ran down the street faster. She turned back to look at Miranda and Gordo, when she hit something hard and fell to the ground.  
  
(A/N hope you liked this chapter! I'm not sure if I wanna do a lizzie and gordo love thing, everyone does it! but I might, just for fun! please R&R! thanks for all of the reviews too!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Miranda let out an ear piercing scream. "Lizzie!" Gordo yelled.  
  
They both ran towards Lizzie who was lying on the ground, looking for a sign she was still concious. "Lizzie are you ok?" Miranda asked.  
  
Lizzie groaned, "Fine, but my left leg hurts a bit," she said.  
  
Lizzie noticed she ran right into one of the kids on a bike, who now rode away, bawling. "Are you alright miss?" someone said.  
  
The three friends looked to see a police officer. "I'll be ok," said Lizzie, taking the policeman's hand.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"That was really lame, Gordo," Lizzie said, wiping away blood from her knee.  
  
"Your ego's so big you turned," Gordo protested.  
  
"Whatever, ok my turn, Miranda you're the only one left, truth or dare?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Geez, I don't wanna feel left out, so dare," Miranda pondered.  
  
"Ok, ummm.." Lizzie thought.  
  
*Should Matt have some fun? or should she call Larry Trudgeman?*  
  
"Make her pay Lizzie, for what she did to me," Gordo prodded.  
  
"Ok," Lizzie started, "MATT!"  
  
"What is it oh sister dearest?" Matt asked, sarcasticly.  
  
Lizzie whispered in Miranda's ear, "Kiss Matt".  
  
"Eww! No way!" Miranda protested.  
  
"Take it or leave it," Lizzie said.  
  
"Ok, Matt come here," Miranda said.  
  
Matt smoothed back his hair, "what can I do for you today, my lady?" he asked.  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. She pulled Matt close and kissed him hard on the lips. When they pulled away Matt had a look of pleasure and "I want more" look on his face. *That was just sick.* "Miranda," Matt started, "I didn't know you felt this way about me, I've loved you for so long, my dreams are coming true!"  
  
"I don't love you, we're still playing truth or dare, dork!" Miranda protested.  
  
"Call me later," said Matt, winking.  
  
He left and Miranda turned a very dark red. Lizzie and Gordo were beside themselves with laughter. "Now that, was priceless," Gordo said.  
  
*Priceless, but so utterly disgusting.* "Looks like you're stuck with him now, got a new boyfriend," Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Shut up! I hate you two for putting me into this mess, you'll pay!" Miranda said, half joking, half not.  
  
(A/N Here's chapter 4! thanks for all the reviews, I hope you enjoy! and thanks to one of the reviewers, you know who u are, for giving me this good idea!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
"It's your turn, Miranda, stop whining and pick someone," Gordo complained.  
  
"Ok, since Lizzie was the one that made me kiss Matt, you're it Lizzie," Miranda joked.  
  
"Try me," Lizzie yawned, "I pick truth".  
  
"Alright......" Miranda started, "Who do you like?"  
  
"Duh! Ethan Craft!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"I know that, but who else?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No one," Lizzie answered.  
  
"Oh come on, I know you like someone else, it's crazy if you don't, we're all friends here," Miranda prodded.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you only, Miranda," Lizzie said, trying to be smart.  
  
"No way! This is truth or dare, you have to share with everyone, why can't I hear anyways?" Gordo asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Because....." Lizzie started, "I..I like y-you G-Gordo!"  
  
"Oh my god!!" Gordo screamed.  
  
*I'm fried* "HAHAHAHA!" Miranda laughed, "You like that geek?"  
  
"Shut up Miranda!" Gordo yelled, "At least I'm not just another one of Ethan Craft's fangirls!"  
  
"Hey!" Lizzie protested, "Ethan is way cuter than you!"  
  
"I thought you liked me," Gordo prodded.  
  
"I did!" Lizzie lied. *What a good cover up, saved from embarrassment*  
  
"Well that's good, because I never liked you anyway, only for friends, that's all it'll ever be!" Gordo explained.  
  
*I opened my mouth too soon!* "Ok! stop the fighting! we're hear to play a game remember? not bite each others heads off!" Miranda screamed.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie looked away from each other with a "Hmph" sound. Just then, Lizzie's bedroom door opened with a creak. "Miranda my love, remember last time I loved you, some other girl took me away, but now I'm back honey, and I have new t-shirts for you, with my face," Matt said.  
  
"What last time?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, there was one thing we didn't tell you awhile ago," Gordo started.  
  
"Shut up Gordo! we'll explain later," said Miranda, forcing a smile.  
  
*This better be good.* "Here you go Miranda, my sweet," said Matt, handing Miranda a t-shirt with a Matt face on it.  
  
"Matt, I don't like you!" Miranda protested.  
  
"Oh, it's ok, I know you're shy in front of your friends, talk to me later, I'm in the middle of making our wedding cake.  
  
*Wedding cake?* "WEDDING CAKE??! Matt, we're not getting married!" Miranda yelled.  
  
But it was too late, Matt was already gone. Lizzie opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. "hehe," Miranda half-laughed.  
  
(A/N hope you enjoy this chapter! Things got a little hot between Gordo and Lizzie, oh well! Please R&R! I won't be able to post the next chapter until at the latest, Monday, so please be patient!) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
"What is going on here?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well you see, just a while ago..." Miranda started.  
  
Miranda explained to Lizzie what had happened between her and Matt awhile ago, Gordo making sure everything was 100% accurate, and if not he would correct her. "So that's why you smudged all the icing off of that heart shaped cake, you don't usually like the icing that much. But I have to admit, I love Miranda, on the cake, HAHAHA!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"It's not that funny..." Miranda protested.  
  
"Oh yes it is," Gordo said, now laughing also.  
  
"Well I have a surprise for you Gordo, it's your turn, I pick you," Miranda said, laughing.  
  
"Ok," Gordo said, seriously, "I'll have to go with.....truth".  
  
"Ok, is it true that you hate Lizzie?" Miranda asked.  
  
*Oh god, here comes the big yes.* "No, she just can get on my back sometimes," Gordo answered, smiling.  
  
*I still have a chance! yes!* Lizzie smiled, "Thanks Gordo," she said.  
  
Gordo nodded. "Gordo says, he picks ummm...Lizzie," Gordo said, joking.  
  
"Ok, I pick Dare," Lizzie answered, lightly.  
  
"Hmmm," Gordo said, "I dare you to, go downstairs where Matt's making the cake, I'll distract him, while you change the "Miranda and Matt forever" to "Lizzie and Matt forever".  
  
"How do you know it says that?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Because Matt and I did a little planning," Gordo explained.  
  
"GORDO! don't encourage him!" Miranda screamed.  
  
"What can I say? It's just too funny, this moment will be priceless," Gordo laughed.  
  
Miranda scowled at him. Together the three friends walked down the stairs, to where Matt stood, decorating the outside of the cake. "Oh hi Miranda, my sweetie," said Matt, dreamily.  
  
"Hi...Matt," said Miranda.  
  
"Distract him," whipered Gordo.  
  
"Ummm, do you want to go for a walk down the street?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Sure, honey, whatever you like," Mat answered.  
  
"Blah," said Lizzie, sticking her finger down her throat. A couple of minutes later, Miranda and Matt were out of sight.  
  
"Ok, any time now, hurry, before the come back," Gordo prodded.  
  
Lizzie stuck her finger in the red icing that said "Miranda" and picked it off carefully. Then, she picked up the icing squeezer and was just about to put her name on it, when she heard her mother. "Lizzie? what are you up to?" Mrs.McGuire asked, from the other room.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo heard footsteps approaching them, and they started to panic.  
  
(A/N Hope you like this chapter! Please R&R! It might not be updated until tuesday at the latest, I think! :( 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
"Gordo, go distract her," Lizzie whispered.  
  
"How?" Gordo asked.  
  
"You think of that part!" Lizie rushed.  
  
*I'm so dead, someone save me!!* Gordo walked into the hallway, and halted Mrs.McGuire. "I'm just teaching Lizzie how to hacky-sack," Gordo explained.  
  
"Well, that's nice, but if you'll excuse me Gordo," Mrs.McGuire said, trying to get past Gordo.  
  
Gordo blocked her way. "Look Mrs.G," Gordo said, bouncing his hacky-sack back and forth on his feet.  
  
"Wow, that's really good," Mr.G said, now a bit suspicious.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Lizzie grabbed the cake and the other things and stuck them quickly into the cupboard below. *I'm so smart* It was just in time, Lizzie saw Gordo's panicked expression, and Mrs.G walked in. "Isn't it nice of Gordo to show you his tricks?" Mrs.G said, "Now excuse me Lizzie, I need something in the cupboard".  
  
"NO!" Lizzie exclaimed, "I mean, I have a surprise for you later, you can't look in there, I'll get you whatever you need".  
  
"Wow, that surprise must be important to make you do housework, now what do you want?" Mrs.G asked, suspicously.  
  
"Nothing mom! just trying to help around the house more," Lizzie prompted.  
  
"Well ok, hand me the watering can down there, I need to water the plants," Mrs.G said.  
  
Lizzie handed her mother the watering can and Mrs.G was gone a minute later. *PHEWW!* "That was too close for comfort," Lizzie said, wiping her forehead.  
  
Lizzie took the cake out from under the cupboard and quickly put her name in Miranda's place. She stuck it back in the fridge and sighed with relief. "Well, that went well," Gordo decided.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder how Miranda is doing," Lizzie thought out loud.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Miranda sat next to Matt on the two person swing in the park. "So, Miranda, what do you like in a boy?" Matt asked, romanticly.  
  
"Well..." Miranda started.  
  
But she didn't get to finish, as Matt's lips came closer to her own. She panicked, what should she do? let him do it, or run away!!!  
  
(A/N Hope you like this chapter! I finally got it up so enjoy! Please R&R! ^^) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
Miranda struggles as Matt's lips met hers. She didn't want Matt to be upset so she let the kiss be, but she didn't move her lips with Matt. Matt pulled away, finally. "Oh Miranda, we should get married now, let's go back to my house, I made a special surprise," Matt encouraged.  
  
"but..." Miranda started, but she was cut of by Matt.  
  
He grabbed her arm and tugged her back to his house, down the block.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Lizzie sighed. She took a seat next to Gordo at the kitchen table. "I think I hear Matt and Miranda coming back," Gordo said.  
  
They heard the door open and then close with a bang. "Matt, really, I..." said Miranda.  
  
"Come along, look in the fridge," Matt explained.  
  
Lizzie gave Miranda a sympathetic look, but Gordo started to laugh to himself, as quiet as he could. Matt opened the refridgerator and took out a heart shaped cake. He set it on the counter and opened the plastic. "Here we go," Matt said.  
  
Miranda started to giggle. Matt caught on to what she was laughing about and screamed, "LIZZIE!!"  
  
"What? I didn't do anything.." Lizzie lied.  
  
"Then why does it say your name on it?" Matt asked, angrily.  
  
"What's going on in here, Matt stop yelling!" said Mrs.M, entering the room.  
  
"Look what...what...Lizzie did to my cake!!" Matt yelled.  
  
Mrs.M took a look at the cake and then looked to Lizzie, skeptically. "What is going on here Lizzie McGuire?" she asked, frustrated.  
  
"Listen Matt, Miranda doesn't like you, stop trying to get close to her!!" Lizzie screamed.  
  
"It's not true, is it Miranda?" Matt asked, worry in his voice.  
  
"I'm afraid so, sorry Matt, you're just too young for me," Miranda said, quietly.  
  
"In that case," said Matt, sadly, "Sorry everyone, the wedding is off".  
  
***********************************************  
  
Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda sat upstairs in Lizzie's room. "Are you sure you guys want to keep playing? after all the trouble we've caused?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Of course! this has been the funniest game of Truth or Dare I've ever played!" Gordo revealed.  
  
"Yea, let's continue," Miranda prompted.  
  
"Alright, but I forget where we last left off, so I'll pick someone ok?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Gordo said, casually.  
  
"Alright, you're my target David Gordon," Lizzie said, jokingly.  
  
"Ok, but two things, don't ever call me that again, and I pick Dare," Gordo answered.  
  
"This is difficult, I've run out of things to do," Lizzie said.  
  
"I know something, as long as you promise to let it be Lizzie," Miranda offered.  
  
"Sure, shoot," Lizzie said.  
  
"Ok, Gordo I dare you to......kiss Lizzie," Miranda dared, smiling.  
  
(A/N sorry it took so long for this chapter but I have been very busy! hope you enjoy it! Please R&R! ^^) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
(IMPORTANT NOTE FOR ALL READERS!: Yes I know this fic is getting tiring for me and I know you guys are enjoying it, so I'll make you guys a little deal, if I get at least 80 reviews, and note all the same person!! then I'll continue this fic, if not, I know there's just not enough people caring anyways!! sorry to be the bearer of bad news! :( )  
  
"Alright, but remember, this is a dare," Gordo finally agreed.  
  
He leaned forward and his and Lizzie's lips met. Just when the door opened. "LIZZIE!!" Screamed Mrs.M.  
  
*Oh no!! not MOM!*  
  
Gordo pulled away first, frightened to death. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mrs.M screamed.  
  
"Nothing Mom," Lizzie said, blushing.  
  
*I'm not going to live through this!*  
  
"You were kissing, what have I told you Elizabeth Maguire, no kissing until you're 15!" Mrs.M yelled.  
  
"It was only a dare mom!" Lizzie protested.  
  
"I don't care what it was! that was not acceptable young lady!" Mrs.M yelled.  
  
Gordo was blushing furiously. Miranda sat there looking shocked, and worried that this would some how lead to her fault. "I dared her Mrs.M," Miranda admitted.  
  
*Why does this look like something in a movie scene?*  
  
"Why?" Mrs.M asked.  
  
"Isn't it always fun to watch your two friends kiss? Isn't it fun to watch them squirm?" Miranda asked, seriously.  
  
*Go Miranda! hey wait, traitor!*  
  
Mrs.M considered this, but still shook her head. "I think this game has gone way too far," She said.  
  
"But it's fun," Lizzie said.  
  
"I know it's fun, but you just can't keep doing this, don't think I didn't see you fall outside and hurt yourself Lizzie, or you with Matt in the park, Miranda, and you Gordo, trying to kiss my daughter, no more!" Mrs.M said, sharply.  
  
"Sorry Mrs.M," said Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"Sorry mom," said Lizzie, bummed out.  
  
*This might help a little, like a little little*  
  
"No more of this!! Besides, I know every little detail of this game, everything that has been happening," Mrs.M said, smirking.  
  
"What!? How do you know? were you spying on us?" Lizzie asked, a bit confused.  
  
"No, I had things to do, that was where my little assistant helped," Mrs.M said, proudly.  
  
*You have got to be kidding? assistant?*  
  
Matt stepped out from the shadows. Lizzie growled loudly, "You little geek! I can't believe you spied on us for mom! what did you get for it?" lizzie asked.  
  
*he is soooo going to get it later!*  
  
Matt held out a 10 dollar bill, and grinned, "It was so easy, you wouldn't notice if I came over and pinched you," Matt said, laughing.  
  
"ERRR!" Lizzie screamed.  
  
"Lizzie, I uh...better be going," said Gordo.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Miranda said.  
  
"No one's going anywhere until my kitchen is clean!!" Mrs.M said.  
  
*There's a bad ending to every truth or dare game! what can ya do?*  
  
The three friends groaned, but walked downstairs to the kitchen. Today was certainly a fun day, but everything fun leads to and end, sometimes a bad end. But at least Lizzie got her kiss from Gordo, her very first kiss, even though it was forced.  
  
*You're telling me!!!*  
  
(A/N I'm finally done this fic!! I like it and everything, but I just couldn't think of any more surprising dares, I kinda got tired of this fic! o well, please R&R! hope you enjoyed it anyways!) 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
(IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL READERS: ok, yes, when i had 76 reviews I was thinking of putting another chappie up, because a lot of you like to beg! lol, anyway, then I got 77 reviews and that did it! you guys get more of this fic, no matter if you like it, or are just tired of it! don't worry, this chappie, they're at the mall!)  
  
The next day Lizzie woke up and smiled at the thought of yesterday, her kiss with Gordo, and a fun game of Truth Or Dare. Too bad it couldn't continue, since her mother was already fed up from only one day of it, and would never let them play again. Lizzie dialed a three way call to Miranda and Gordo, Miranda picked up, but no one was home at Gordo's, apparently. "Hey Miranda," Lizzie said.  
  
"Hey Lizzie! what's up?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I was wondering, I was going to invite you and Gordo over, but he's not home, so how about a girl day at the mall?" Lizzie asked, biting her nail.  
  
"That would be really fun, I'll get a ride with my mom, I'll meet you at the mall in ten minutes," Miranda said, hanging up the phone.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Lizzie stood outside the doors to the mall and waited patiently for her friend. Finally, Miranda's mom's car pulled up. "Sorry I'm late, Lizzie," Miranda apologized.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie were walking through the mall and decided to go to Blue Jean, a cool clothes store. As they walked in they saw a really cute outfit and ran straight for it, but bumped into someone and fell."Sorry," Lizzie said, looking up to see who it was.  
  
Gordo looked down at them, he held out his hands and helped them both up. "What are you doing here?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Clothes shopping, with mom," said Gordo, pointing to his mom.  
  
"Why don't you come along with us?" Lizzie offered.  
  
"That's be great, anything to get away from clothes shopping, yuck! I have to ask mom," said Gordo, approaching his mom, "Can I go with Lizzie and Miranda?"  
  
"How will you get home, Gordo?" his mother asked.  
  
"My mom will drive him back," Lizzie said, smiling.  
  
"Well, thanks Lizzie, be good Gordo!" she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"oh mom!" he exclaimed, wiping red lipstick off of his face.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Miranda, Gordo, and Lizzie walked around the mall and soon got tired. They sat down on a nearby bench. "What do you guys want to do now?" asked Gordo.  
  
"How about another fun game of Truth Or Dare?" Lizzie asked, smiling.  
  
"In the mall?" Miranda asked, a confused look on her face.  
  
"Even more fun," Lizzie said.  
  
"Alright," Gordo said.  
  
"Sure," Miranda agreed.  
  
The three decided that Lizzie would go first. "I pick.....ummm...Gordo!" she said.  
  
"Dare," Gordo answered.  
  
"Good choice," Miranda said, grinning evily.  
  
Just then, three girls from their school walked by and sat on a bench close by. "I dare you....to go up to those girls and ask them.......if one of them wants to share their drink with you, one straw," Lizzie giggled.  
  
Gordo moaned, "Why do I always get the hard dares?" he complained.  
  
"You have to go," Miranda said, laughing.  
  
Gordo walked over to where the girls were and decided to ask the brown haired girl in the middle first, "Ummm....can I have a sip? one straw is good," Gordo asked.  
  
The girl looked insulted. "That's so lame, David!" she cried.  
  
Gordo laughed and winked, playing along. "I'm not joking!" she screamed.  
  
The next thing Gordo knew, was that strawberry milkshake came flying at him.  
  
(A/N this is all for you guys! anyways, I'll try to think of some more dares, doing it different places will be easier, please R&R! ^^) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
(A/N thanks for all the reviews guys! except, Tinker Bell, who was quite childish, and I have one thing to say, I'm not going to delete the review, because that's childish, but Tinker Bell, you were even worse by not being brave enough to even leave a signed review! Here's the next chappie! PS: about the mushroom thing, I know love doesn't cure it, but it's not the mushrooms that gave it to Frodo, I can't spoil it, so just keep readin!)  
  
Gordo spit out strawberry shake. He was dripping from head to toe with it. The three girls had left, but Gordo could hear Miranda and Lizzie laughing nearby. He wiped himself off the best he could and walked over to them. "umm tasty!" Lizzie teased. *Very tasty!*  
  
"It is, why don't you try some," Gordo said, wiping more off of his face and shoving it in Lizzie's mouth.  
  
"EWW!!" she screamed. *Nasty! Gordo-Strawberry shake!*  
  
The three got very strange looks from people walking by. "Tasty huh?" Gordo said, laughing.  
  
Miranda started laughing harder. "Ok.......Gordo....you're turn to...pick," Miranda said, through giggles.  
  
"Ok, since you won't shut up, I pick you Miranda," Gordo said, smirking.  
  
"Truth," she said, "I'm tired of dares". *Sure she is, and the moon is made of green cheese!*  
  
"Ok....um...repeat after me," Gordo said.  
  
"Try me," Miranda said.  
  
"Yes, try her!" Lizzie joked.  
  
"Ok," Gordo started, "I Miranda, take Matt McGuire as my loyal husband forever and we will make ten kids together and love each other forever!"  
  
"EWW...that's not right," Miranda screeched. *Exactly! they'd be busy for hours!*  
  
Miranda repeated it slowly and carefully, but gagged at every sentence. "Alright, David Gordon...." She started.  
  
"Don't call me that!!" Gordo warned.  
  
"BLAH BLAH BLAH!!" Lizzie said, "This is getting boring again".  
  
"Shut up Lizzie," Miranda said, lightly, "My turn. I pick...oh hard decisions....I..."  
  
She was cut off. "Oh hi Lizzie, and her weird little friends," said a voice behind them.  
  
They recognized it as Kate's and turned around. She was at the mall!! *Oh joy!* "What are you doing here?" Lizzie snapped.  
  
(A/N short chappie, cause I dunno what to write!! writers block!! help, if you have any private suggestions for a turht or dare, email them to me at: Tishikawa44@hotmail.com Because I want it to be a surprise for the reviewers! please help, maybe I should just turn it from Truth or dare to a normal story!! I dunno!!) 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
  
(A/N thanks for the reviews everyone! And for the person who said my story doesn't have a plot you're wrong, every story has a plot, just some better than others! If you don't like mine, fine, I do not care! I'm still writing it so there! :P)  
  
Lizzie looked around and noticed Kate was not alone. *Duh! It would be a crime to see Kate by herself!* She was with Ethan. Lizzie's eyes immidiately trailed from Kate's disgusted face to Ethan's smiling one. "Hi Lizzie," he said, smiling.  
  
Lizzie opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Kate. "Don't say hi to the losers," Kate sneered.  
  
"They're not losers," Ethan said, still smiling.  
  
*Thank you Ethan!* Kate forced a smile. "Of course they aren't, if you say so," she said.  
  
"If you think we're losers than why don't you join our little game of Truth or Dare?" Miranda asked, sneering back at Kate.  
  
"I dont think..." Kate started.  
  
She was cut off by Ethan. "Of course we'll play! Truth or Dare is rad!" Ethan said, enthusiaticly.  
  
*Yea! Ethan's going to play, and hehehe, Kate will follow!* Kate looked terrified. "Are you going to play too, Kate? or are you chicken?" Gordo asked, forcing back a laugh.  
  
"Of course I'm not a chicken, I'm in," Kate said, reluctantly.  
  
*Hehehe, this is going to be fun!* Lizzie smiled. "Great, who wants to go first?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Why don't you go first, Lizzie?" Miranda offered, knowing how much Lizzie wanted to get pay back on Kate.  
  
"Yes Lizzie, you go first," Gordo prodded.  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Sure. Why not," Lizzie answered, "Kate, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Miranda and Gordo shared a knowing glance. "Truth," Kate said.  
  
*Boring!* "That's not fun, Kate," Ethan said, disappointed.  
  
"I have bags of things that I bought, like my favorite lip gloss 'Melon Madness', where do I put those?" Kate asked.  
  
"Over here," Miranda said, patting the bench.  
  
Kate looked at Miranda with a look of hate, but placed her bags on the bench. "Ok, fine, dare," she said, again reluctantly.  
  
Lizzie thought about this for a moment. *hmmmmmmm?* "Ok," Lizzie started, "You really like that melon stuff right?"  
  
"Oh no! you are not going to wreck my lip gloss," Kate said, defensively.  
  
"Who said anything about wrecking it?" Lizzie said, smiling even more.  
  
"What are you going to make her do, Lizzie?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll see," Lizzie said, laughing.  
  
"Give us a hint," Gordo said, looking at Lizzie.  
  
"It's something she'll hate to do more than anything," Lizzie said, sounding like she was going to reveal no more.  
  
*Kate is going down! I'll show her who the loser is!*  
  
(A/N ok, it's kinda short, but o well, it's something! so please enjoy and R&R! *Does kool Sum41 jump!* oh yea, I'm kool, BizzyD) 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
  
(Thanks again 4 the reviews! hope u guys really enjoy this! *Special Offer for girls*: If you review you'll get a free Gordo, your choice! Just kidding, sorry! lol)  
  
"What is it, McGuire? what do you want me to do?" Kate snapped.  
  
*MUAHAHA!! ok, here goes..* "You have to return your favotie lipgloss you just bought, back to the store," Lizzie smiled.  
  
"NO WAY!" Kate screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THIS ANYMORE!"  
  
"You just started," Ehthan said, laughing, "It's not that bad".  
  
Kate forced a smile. "But it is hard!" she yelled.  
  
"You have to do it, if you still want to play," Miranda said, sighing.  
  
"Well then....." Kate started.  
  
Gordo smiled at her, "You don't want to disappoint Ethan," he thought to himself.  
  
"Come on, Kate......" Ethan prodded.  
  
"Oh fine! but you're going to get it McGuire!" Kate screamed.  
  
"That's what Truth or Dare is for!" Gordo explained, "In case you were too busy doing your nails everytime someone explained it to you".  
  
Gordo smiled at Kate. Kate scowled, "I know how to play, stay out of this Gordon!" she yelled.  
  
****************************************************  
  
They all stood out side of the store Kate bought her lipgloss from, called "Pretty Miss Me". "Eugh!" Gordo complained, "I see why this store has that name, it's all pink!"  
  
It was true, the whole inside of the store was a bright blinding pink. "This is the best store in the mall!" Kate exclaimed.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda rolled their eyes. "Pretty Miss Me" was the ditzy store, where of course, Kate and her group liked to hang out, the girls anyway. Kate took a deep breath and walked up to the counter of the store. "Can I help you, miss?" The clerk asked, with a fake smile.  
  
"I'd like to return this lipgloss," Kate said, blankly.  
  
"Why, what's wrong with it?" The clerk asked.  
  
The phone rang in the back room. "Oh, one moment please," The clerk said, walking into the back room and answering the call.  
  
Kate motioned for the others to come in. Miranda and Lizzie entered, but Gordo and Ethan refused. *Great! what do we make up to say there's something wrong with the stupid lipgloss!* "What do I say?" Kate asked.  
  
"I don't know, don't ask me!" Lizzie said, sternly.  
  
"Here, give it to me," Miranda said.  
  
Kate handed Miranda the shiny gloss. "hmmmmmm," Miranda thought.  
  
She carefully took out the stick that you apply the gloss with and snapped it off, dropping the stick and putting the cover back on. "There," Miranda said, handing it back to Kate.  
  
*Good one Miranda!* Kate looked disgusted. "How could you do that?" she asked, offended.  
  
"Your problem now," Miranda said, shrugging.  
  
*Does this thing have a brain?* "Ok, whatever, what do I say?" Kate asked.  
  
*Ok, maybe not!* "Say when you got it, it was broken off of the stick," Lizzie explained, "Like duh!"  
  
(A/N Hope you enjoy this chappie, please R&R! ^^) 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
  
The clerk returned from answering the phone call and looked at Kate, waiting for her to say something. "So...what seems to be the problem with your purchase?" the clerk asked.  
  
"ummmmmm..." Kate fumbled.  
  
Lizzie made a gesture to go on. "It's...when I got it, it was broken off of the stick!" Kate explained, with a fake grin on her face.  
  
"Was the seal broken when you got it?" the clerk asked now.  
  
"Uhhh....." Kate started.  
  
*Uh oh! she's losing it!* "YES" Miranda mouthed to her. "No," Kate said.  
  
"Well, that is strange...." The clerk said, a bit suspicious.  
  
his eyes trailed to Lizzie and then Miranda and then back to Kate. He caught on after awhile that this was some sort of prank, since he saw Kate in this store plenty of times before and she never complained until now. "Please hold on for a minute," The clerk said, going into his office and picking up the phone.  
  
"Nice going Kate, you almost got us caught!" Lizzie said, in a harsh whisper.  
  
Kate stuck out her tongue and her eyes trailed to where the clerk was on the phone once again. Her eyes widened as she caught the word he said, quite loudly "SECURITY!"  
  
"Run!!!" Kate screeched, "He's calling security!"  
  
The clerk put down the phone and started to chase after them. "GET BACK HERE!!" he screamed.  
  
Lizzie grabbed Ethan and Gordo and pulled them along. They ran towards the door, but two security guards blocked it. *Busted....* They turned and started running the other way, but were caught by the store clerk. "I've got them!" he called to the security guards.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Lizzie said.  
  
She picked up a half full plastic cup of slushie that was sitting on a nearby table and threw it at the clerk. He let go of Lizzie and screamed. "COLD!!" he cried.  
  
"Run like mother...." Gordo screamed, finishing it before profanity reached his lips.  
  
Kate screamed. They started running down the mall, past booths and stores, people looking at them like they were from Planet X. Suddenly, Kate's surprised scream stopped them all in their tracks. ONe of her high heels had come off and gone flying towards a nearby garbage can. "My designer!" she screeched, running towards it.  
  
"No Kate!" Ethan cried, "They're right behind us, we can't stop!"  
  
"I can't run with one heel!" Kate protested, trying to get to the designer shoe.  
  
"NO!" Miranda cried, hauling Kate back, "Take the other one off, it's wither the designers, or court!"  
  
Kate gulped. She reluctantly took off her other heel and threw it over to the other one. People gathered all around, laughing and pointing, whispering and gossiping. "THERE THEY ARE!" the clerk screamed.  
  
The three men started running towards Lizzie and her friends. "Go!" Gordo screamed.  
  
The all started running again towards the nearby exit. "This is all your fault, McGuire!" Kate complained, panting.  
  
"Don't think! just run!" Lizzie screamed back. *ALMOST THERE!!*  
  
(A/N hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please R&R! ^^) 


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

Chapter 15:  
  
Everyone reached the door just in time. "Wait! get back here!" The store clerk called.  
  
They ran through the door and out into the parking lot. "Get a squad car out here," one of the security guards said into his walkie talkie.  
  
"This way!" Lizzie screamed, as they ran towards the exit of the parking lot.  
  
Sirens were heard approaching. "Oh no! they've got more cops!" Gordo cried, running faster.  
  
A cop car approached and everyone started to run the other way but were surrounded by squad cars. *Busted!* "We've got them!" The clerk said, letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Back at the station everyone sat in a room. Their parents looked at them sternly. *I'll be grounded for life now!* "My name is Bill. I want a good reason why you were returning that lip gloss," said the cop sitting in an office chair.  
  
Miranda spoke up, "It was broken off of the stick when we got it," she lied.  
  
"Let me see it," Bill said, holding out his hand.  
  
Everyone looked to Kate as she pulled out the lip gloss and handed it to Bill. He opened it and examined it. "Why did you have to go in a group to return some lip gloss?" he asked, curiously.  
  
"We were doing other things too," Gordo explained.  
  
Bill looked him over. "I see," he said, spotting the dry slushie stains on his clothes.  
  
"Are we like totally busted?" Ethan asked, stupidly.  
  
Bill laughed. "besides getting grounded by your parents, I hardly doubt it," he said.  
  
Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "But," Bill said, "If you cause any more trouble in that mall again you will be punished".  
  
Everyone gulped. "Severely," he finished.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
It didn't end well. I'm grounded for two months and I'm never playing that game again!  
  
Miranda agrees with me, after lying to the police about the lip gloss, she's decided to stick with music.  
  
Gordo is constantly in me and Miranda's faces about how he told us that this game was "babyish" and now we actually agree with him.  
  
Kate is totally mad at me because she returned to the mall for her designers, but they were obivously stolen because they were not there. What little chance we had at a blooming relationship is totally gone.  
  
Ethan. Well, Ethan is Ethan. He insists that the game at the mall was "Wicked" and that we shouldn't stop because we got busted once. Yeah right!  
  
That's pretty much it, none of us are going to play that game again, well maybe in a couple of years, just maybe!  
  
(A/N hope you enjoyed my story! please R&R! ^^) 


End file.
